


Hard Day

by goofyoptimist



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aspergers, Aspie Reader, Autistic Caleb Widogast, Autistic Reader, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Meltdown, Not Beta Read, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sensory Overload, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goofyoptimist/pseuds/goofyoptimist
Summary: Reader becomes overwhelmed, on the verge of a meltdown and finds the needed reassurance and comfort from their best friends, Caleb and Frumpkin.
Relationships: Caleb Widogast/Reader, Caleb Widogast/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Hard Day

It was a hot day in the city of Zadash. The streets filled with people. Some rushing by, others casually strolling through the streets talking to their companions. Footsteps loudly hitting the floor, the rustling of bags and the occasional sound of doors closing. All these sounds mixing with the muffled music and laughter from the nearby tavern. The smells of food, alcohol and the thick air attacking your senses. The intrusive white light from the sun reflecting off nearby windows; it was all simply too much for you to handle today.  
You had excused yourself from your friends, who had taken to drinking and laughing loudly in the tavern across the way, so you had retreated to a nearby alley. Sure, it was dangerous but you couldn't think straight enough to care, you just had to escape. Upon reaching the alley, you sat yourself down pulling your knees to your chest, the tears pouring out. Unable to sit still, you rock slightly in an attempt to soothe yourself. A thousand voices filling your head, merging with the sounds from the world around you- the world was heavy, the suffering of your mind and body suffocating you.

You remained in this position alone, you don't know how long for, time escapes you when you feel like this. After some time, however, you began to hear footsteps approach you. Unable to force yourself to look up at your approacher, you pulled yourself closer inwards, hoping they'd just pass you by. The last thing you needed was some thug harassing you. The footsteps stopped near you and shuffled on the spot for a moment, as though they were contemplating their next move. You heard a gentle sigh, followed by a click before feeling four small, soft little feet upon your shoulders- the tense breath you were holding was released and you felt yourself relax a little, though the tears still fell and you still could not move, you knew exactly who had come to your side.

Moving a little closer, Caleb slowly lowered himself next to you. His eyes wandering over your small, curled up frame for signs of physical harm. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to; as long as you knew he was with you. He didn't reach out to you, he was never one for much physical contact and neither were you. You enjoyed it on occasion when you felt it really mattered but beyond that, you preferred to be left alone. He respected that and always appreciated it. You two had grown rather close over your similarities in such ways and you had begun to suspect that he may also be autistic like you.

As your breathing steadied, you lifted your head, glancing towards the man sat beside you. Exchanging awkward, yet genuine half-smiles you placed your head back on your knees, reaching one hand up to rub Frumpkin's chest and face as he nestled into your neck, pressing his cold, wet nose onto an exposed part of your skin. Caleb remained silent, you understood each other through your shared experiences and needs, and he knew that his presence and the comfort of Frumpkin was enough.

For a while you sat there, wordlessly stroking Frumpkin. At some point, Caleb had pulled out a book and begun reading and Frumpkin had found his way into your arms. You still don't know how much time has passed but you notice the sun has begun to set, the sharp, intrusive whites and blues of the sun and sky now gentle oranges, pinks and reds.  
"We should go inside." You whisper, so quietly you aren't even sure he heard you.  
Taking a deep breath, he finishes his page before looking up from his book. Taking notice of the tears dried on your face and Frumpkin curled into your arms. Giving a gentle nod, he closes his book, placing it back into the holster in his coat before standing up. As you stand, Frumpkin makes his way back onto your shoulders, purring softly. Standing back, Caleb waits for you to start walking before following alongside you, your pace slow and casual.  
"Are you feeling better?" He asks, his voice low and soft.  
"A little." You respond, giving him a weak smile. He only nods in response as you continue your journey in silence.

The walk to the tavern is short and you make it to your room in no time. Standing awkwardly outside your door, Frumpkin returns to Caleb's shoulders as he gives you a nod before turning, beginning to make his way back to his room but before he can you reach out, gently grabbing his sleeve and turning him around. Once he's facing you, you pull him into a tight hug, and for a moment you swear you felt his arms ghost across your back, returning your hug. You step back as you watch him hurry away back to his room before entering your own.

As you lay on your bed, you think how lucky you are to have such a strong connection with a man like Caleb. You don't know where it came from or how it happened but you are grateful to call him your best friend. And somewhere, deep down you're sure that you're one of his.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after a tough day, on the verge of a meltdown as a reassurance to myself and decided to share it- so it's a self insert transformed. Reader's gender is not specified and you can take this as romantic or friendship, I don't mind. I wrote this with no implications, just with the desire to seek comfort. Perhaps you can find some too within this short story; or maybe it's just fluffy to you, which is also okay.


End file.
